


Adrift

by TipsyArmadillo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Actually not as bad as it sounds, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Overlord being Overlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyArmadillo/pseuds/TipsyArmadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chromedomes shot missed? Rewind is trapped with Overlord on the prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

"This would so much more interesting with an audience, don't you think?" The tall 'bot leaned forward, lips pulled up into a smile that was far too kind.

That was the scary thing about this mech, Rewind thought, he didn't need to be mean to be cruel. Overlord was, in fact, a mech who personified the word genteel. Soft spoken, polite but it never reached his optics, this kind act of his. Sometimes Rewind wondered if there was anything going on behind those optics.

"I said don't you think," Overlord repeated.

Rewind nodded. It was painful to nod now. It was painful to do anything.

The big mech looked at him for a long while before heaving a sigh and sitting down, pouting in Rewinds direction.

"This is boring. _You_ are boring. You aren't even a warrior class build. What are you? Some sort of service mech?"

"Disposable class," he whispered, the words grating painfully through his damaged vocalizer. "Archivist."

"Disposable class." Overlord snorted derisively. "There's a term I haven't heard in a while. What's your alt mode?"

"M-memory stick."

That got the first genuine reaction from Overlord since they were marooned together. Rewind was used to it. The blink. The slight furrow between the brow plates as though the listener wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. Then, finally, laughter. "Ha! A memory stick." A look of pure misery replaced the laughter so fast Rewind jumped in surprise. "A memory stick. I, Overlord, am trapped in space with a mech who turns into a memory stick. I hate to say it uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Rewind."

"Of course, Rewind. I hate to say it but how the mighty have fallen. Truly. The only saving grace in my entire existence is knowing Megatron is alive. This is all I'm living for now. I used to be so much more. I will be so much more, given some time."

Overlord sighed deeply and stared at the wall as though it might magically open up and reveal Megatron in an arena, beckoning him forth into a rematch. "How about you, Rewind? What are you living for?"

He was afraid to answer. His hesitation was noticed. Overlord glared at him and Rewind flinched, cowering against the wall. "Chromedome."

A deep, strangely pleasant sounding laugh escaped the big mech. "The mnemosurgeon. You're important to him then? Perfect. I would bet good money your friend with the needles is the one who fired at us. To spare you, hmm? Didn't want you to suffer I imagine. We'll he needn't worry ... much. I'll keep you alive. Sometimes living is worse than dying you know. In fact, I'll do you a small favor being the generous mech I am, I'll guarantee you'll see him again. I'll even do you the favor of not permanently mutilating you. I'm not a monster, you see. I can even be kind." He stroked Rewinds cheek, no longer covered by the battlemask, it was a caved in ruin now. "You see, I'm very angry at your friend. And I would like to make my displeasure known. I find all too often death is an unnecessary mercy when my goals can be effectively reached through more ... drawn out methods. Tell me, little Rewind, what exactly is Chromedome to you?"

The words stuck in his vocalizer and fear paralyzed him as Overlord continued to run a finger over his face, tracing the contours and lines of the broken metal. " C-Conjunx Endura," he forced out.

A momentary look of surprise was evident before it settled into a predatory smirk. "Even better. I'll allow you to glimpse into the future, would you like that? A future your Chromedome made possible for daring to think himself above me. You'll wake screaming in the night, you'll flinch away from his touch, memories will haunt you until the day you offline. Your partner will blame himself. And he'll be right to. He didn't just bring this upon himself, he brought it on you too. It's only a pity I won't be there to see it for myself." A smile twisted his lips. "I'll just have to imagine."

Overlord stood once more. Rewind offlined his optics.

"Leave your camera on, little Rewind. I wouldn't want him to miss a second of this."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of Overlord fics out there (probably because he's such a freak), this was me doing my best to remedy that.


End file.
